


Lazy Day

by the_daffodile



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, i love dilf peter wow, oof, pretty vanilla stuff i think, they really got my goat with this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_daffodile/pseuds/the_daffodile
Summary: After not seeing your boyfriend for a week, you finally get to spend some time with him.





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> HI this is my first smut fic so constructive criticism is welcome!! let me know what you think!

Sleep slowly relented its hold on you, and you opened your tired eyes to see that it was still dark in your room. Your hands raised to rub the sleep out of your eyes before lazily searching for your phone, which was placed on your bedside table. As you got ahold of it, you could hear rain pattering on your window.  _ God, another rainy day? _ Look, rainy days are wonderful, but this is just excessive. It had been raining for the last four days. And, to make matters worse, you hadn’t seen your boyfriend, Peter, at all this week. Between your work schedule and his being-Spider-Man schedule, neither of you had time to visit.

You sighed, grabbing your phone and burying yourself further in your warm covers. Though it was your day off, he was probably busy today. You lifted the screen towards you, and it came on. 10am. And—Oh! Your heart nearly skipped a beat as you read a text from Peter, received only a few minutes ago.

 

‘Can you come over?’ It read.

 

“Yes!” You responded out loud as you excitedly sat up.

 

‘Be there in a bit,’ you texted back before practically leaping out of bed. Without wasting any time, you hopped into the shower, starting off your morning routine. After getting out, you wrapped up your hair before going through your closet. You decided on something warm and comfortable, given the harshness of the chilly weather outside. Rain in the winter months was  _ the worst _ . After drying your hair and getting dressed, you wrapped up your morning routine by grabbing a quick breakfast before leaving your apartment.

The weather was just as shitty as you could’ve imagined. Soaking rain, cold wind. You snuggled deeper into your jacket before quickly making your way to Peter’s place. Luckily, it was only a few blocks down the street from where you lived, so a few traffic lights later, you were making your way up to his apartment. You shivered lightly as you knocked on his door. Lucky for you, though, you didn’t have to wait long. Peter opened the door only a moment after you knocked, and his face immediately lit up.

 

“Hey,” he said with a smile, sounding relieved to see you. Before you could even respond, you were pulled into a warm hug, where Peter began to pepper the top of your head with light kisses. You couldn’t help the giggle that escaped your mouth. In return, you wrapped your arms around his torso, comfortably leaning into his chest.

 

“I missed you too,” you smiled.

 

“Come on,” he started, relenting his tight grip on you for a moment to close the door behind you, “Today’s gonna be a lazy day.”

 

He left you to make his way back to his bed, where he flopped onto his mattress before pulling the covers back over himself. As he did this, you got a brief chance to actually look at him; he was wearing a simple long-sleeved shirt and boxers. You laughed lightly at this, admiring how cozy he looked, and took this time to take off your jacket and boots before making your way over to the bed. He watched you, waiting patiently with a soft smile on his face.

The second you crawled into the bed and got under the covers, his arms were around you again and you were pulled towards him. His lips met yours, and you leaned into it without any hesitation. His hands rose from your waist to your shoulders and then to your cheeks. You appreciated the warmth radiating from his large hands. Without thinking, your hands went to copy to action, but as they reached his neck, he jerked away suddenly.

 

“Damn, your hands are cold!” He exclaimed, followed by a light chuckle.

 

“S-sorry!” Your hand retreated, feeling slightly embarrassed.

 

“It’s alright,” he said with a reassuring smile, “Gimme those.”

 

He took your hands into his own, where he held them, his own warmth slowly warming your cold hands. Peter smiled warmly at you before leaning in to resume the kiss. Feeling your heartbeat begin to speed up, you shifted closer to him, as close as you could, so that your bodies were flush against each other. You could feel your face heat up as he leaned more into the kiss, slowly forcing you onto your back. Once your hands were sufficiently warmed up, his hands left yours to make their way back to your face. He positioned himself over you, putting his weight on your pelvis. You blushed even more as he ground his hips into yours, lightly at first, then with more force. Peter broke the kiss, immediately moving from your lips to trail down to your jaw, and then your neck. An especially loud sigh left your mouth as he unexpectedly bit down on that sweet spot on your neck, and your hand instinctively flew up to your mouth to cover any more obscene sounds that might escape you. Peter only chuckled before licking and sucking at that spot for a few moments longer, and your hand left your mouth to rest on the back of his head, encouraging him to keep going. However, he stopped what he was doing, much to your displeasure.

Peter lifted his head back up to look at you. You blushed, feeling a little shy under his lidded gaze.

 

“What?” You asked him.

 

“I missed you. I know...things have been pretty hectic lately. Haven’t really had time to catch up,” he said quietly, sincerity heavy in his voice.

 

You missed him too, of course. Instead of telling him this, however, a playful smirk found its way onto your face.

 

“Hmmm…I don’t know if I can forgive you,” you said, feigning sadness as you dramatically draped your hand over your forehead, “I think you’ll have to make it up to me, somehow.”

 

Peter could help the chuckle that escape him at this, but he was quick to raise a mischievous eyebrow and answer “Challenge accepted.”

 

You felt your heart flutter as he gave you another kiss on the lips, deeper and harder this time. His hands began to wander south, until the found they end of your sweater. You moaned into his mouth as his hands roamed up your warm torso, causing you to shiver lightly. His large hands stopped to slip under your bra, giving your bare breasts a firm but loving squeeze. You felt a twinge of disappointment as he moved his hands out from under your bra and broke the kiss.

 

“Mind helping me with this, cutie?” He asked, lifting your sweater expectantly. You smiled in response and sat up, helping him remove the article of clothing, which he tossed to the floor carelessly. While you were at it, you decided it’d be a good time to take your bra off. The cold air caused your nipples to harden quickly, and you laid back down in attempt to get warm again. Peter admired the view for a moment, before leaning back down. He shifted further down your body as his hands came to admire your bare breasts again, cupping and squeezing them affectionately. The blush on your face continued to get hotter, and the wetness in your pants only got worse. Peter planted his mouth onto one of your nipples, sucking and nipping lightly at it. A pleasured moan escaped your lips, and you found your hands on the back of his head and his shirt. You gripped at the fabric, pulling it up slightly.

 

“Hey, your turn,” you said with a smile. He continued to tend to your breast for a moment longer before he sat up again. Without a word, he pulled his shirt up and over his head, tossing it onto the floor. Your hands immediately flew to his soft stomach, where you grabbed and squeezed at the chubby flesh there. You sat up and leaned over to place a few kisses onto his stomach.

 

“So cute,” you muttered between kisses, mostly to yourself.

 

Peter blushed, feeling a little embarrassed, even though this was nothing new. He didn’t protest at all, just let you have your fun. You giggled and smiled up at him, feeling pleased with yourself. He shook his head and smiled back before pushing you back down onto the bed with a bit of force. Peter moved so that he was no longer straddling you, and you frowned, a little worried you’d upset him. Instead, he got to work on the button of your jeans and tugging lightly on the hem.

 

“Oh, I got it,” you offered, reaching down to help, when he swatted your hands away.

 

“Nope, I got this,” he said with a mischievous look on his face. You let him continue, simply laying back and watching him work. Your blushed deepened as you realized he’d pulled your panties down with your pants, discarding both of them at the same time. Now you were completely naked, too warm for the cold air to bug you anymore. Peter studied your form for a few moments, running his hands up and down your soft thighs.

 

“You’re gorgeous, you know that?”

 

Your hands came up to cover your flustered face.

 

“Shut up,” you stuttered out.

 

“What?” he asked with a chuckle, “You think i’d lie to you?”

 

“...No,” you mumbled shyly.

 

You gulped, your usually witty brain unable to function at the moment. He continued to massage your thighs, occasionally drawing dangerously close to your dripping sex. A soft whimper escaped you, and though you thought nothing of it, it set something off inside Peter. The bed shifted as he positioned his face between your legs.

 

“I need to hear more,” he spoke, lust deep in his tone, “I wanna hear you moan for me.”

 

You peaked out from behind your hands only to be taken off guard as he flatly licked your soaking folds. A moan threatened to leave your mouth, but you did your best to swallow it, not wanting to make too much noise. Peter observed your reaction with interest as he licked you again, this time paying more attention to your clit. As much as you loved to watch him, you couldn’t help but throw your head back and moan. He rewarded you with more licks as his hands came to rest on your hips, attempting to keep you still. He moaned into your folds, the vibrations causing your hips to jolt up on accident.

 

“Fuck, yes, Pete,” you moaned, no longer trying to silence yourself. This continued for another minute before one of his hands left your hip and began prodding at your wet entrance. Easily, he slipped in one finger, then two, and began pumping them into you. A pleasured cry escaped you.

 

“Fuck, I love those sounds you make,” he said between licks, “I need more.”

 

He pumped into you faster, and you could feel your orgasm quickly approaching.

 

“Fuck, Peter, wait—wait, not yet,” you warned him, hand tugging on his hair slightly. He stopped after a couple of seconds, licking his lips as he observed his handiwork. You panted heavily, trying to relax.  _ Fuck, that was close. _

 

After a moment of catching your breath, you motioned him to come forth.

 

“Come here,” you said, sitting up and patting the spot next to you. He raised a curious eyebrow at you, but obeyed anyway, lying on his back and waiting expectantly. You shifted down the bed this time, and quickly began tugging at his boxers, which did very little to conceal his erection. Peter lifted himself up slightly so you could slide them off and follow his example by tossing them to who knows where. You could see his breathing pick up as you watched the rise and fall of his chest before you positioned yourself into his lap. You bent down, grabbing his erect cock in your hands before giving it a nice, long lick, from base to the tip. A shaky moan escaped Peter as he watched with interest. You wasted no time in getting down to business though, and quickly wrapped your lips around the swollen tip of his cock, your tongue drawing circles around it. His hand quickly found its way to the back of your head, encouraging you to take more of him.

 

“Fuck, babe,” he moaned. Now, it was his turn to throw his head back into the pillows. You always swelled with pride whenever you could get him to moan. He was never particularly vocal, but that just made your little victories that much sweeter.

 

You took more of him into your mouth. What you couldn’t fit in your mouth, you rubbed with a free hand, and began to bob your head up and down his cock. His hips shifted slightly under you, and you could tell he was restraining himself. He wanted to move, thrust into you, but he was considerate when he wanted to be. You looked up at him as best as you could, slightly surprised when your eyes met his. God, he looked like a mess, and it was _ hot _ . His hair was a wild mess and a deep blush had found its way onto his face. His moans became increasingly vocal, and you knew he was getting close. You lifted your mouth off of him, proud of your handiwork.

 

“Shit,” he said breathlessly, “I was close.”

 

“I know,” you said smugly, “But you’re not finishing without me.”

 

He smiled and chuckled lightly, “Of course not.”

 

Peter rolled over, reaching for the little, dinky bedside table he had. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out a condom.

 

“You want me on top?” You asked, curious.

 

“Hell no. Not today,” he shook his head.. You laughed and laid down as he sat up, rolling the condom onto himself. He situated himself over you and planted another deep kiss onto your lips. You reciprocated wholeheartedly, your hands finding their way to his muscular back.

 

“You ready?” He asked, positioning himself at your entrance.

 

“Yeah,” you said, more than ready. There was a moment of silence, and no movement. You looked up at him, curious as to what the hold up was. You realized quickly that he had  _ that  _ face. That stupid, smug, expecting face.

 

“Peter…”

 

His smirk only grew.

 

“Peter.”

 

“Come on…You know what I wanna hear.”

 

“You’re a bitch, you know that?”

 

“What was that? Was that a ‘get off me and leave me alone?’”

 

You sighed and caved in.

 

“…Please. Peter. Please, baby, I need you. I need you inside me,” you practically whined.

 

He remained quiet, that expression still plastered onto his face. 

 

“Please, baby...I need it...please…”

 

After a few seconds of considering your pleas, he relented.

 

“Well, since you asked so nicely.”

 

Without any further hesitation, he pushed his cock inside you, slowly. You winced slightly as you adjusted to his size. Peter placed a few comforting kisses on your cheek and jawline, followed by whispers of encouragement. After a moment of adjusting, there was only that pleasurable fullness you were so familiar with. With your approval, Peter began to move, and you couldn’t stop the moans that almost immediately began to spill from your lips. He set a decent pace and stuck to it for a while. But eventually, his moans began to grow in volume, as did yours.

 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” he moaned as he buried his face into the crook of your neck.

 

You cried out, shamelessly this time. Your moans and whines only encouraged Peter further, you could tell, as he picked up the pace, pounding into you harder and faster. His pace became frantic as you felt your orgasm approaching once more.

 

“Fuck, I’m close,” you whined, holding him close to you.

 

“Good,” he said gruffly before giving you another bite on that sweet spot on your neck. Simultaneously, he hit a sweet spot within you that caused your orgasm to come barreling through you. You arched your back into him, held down by his weight. Peter followed soon after, your cries of his name sending him over the edge.

 

For a good, long moment, the room was quiet except for the sounds of you and your boyfriends collective panting. He rolled off of you, wrapping his arms around you again and pulling you towards him. You sighed contently, thoroughly fucked and satisfied. He began planting kisses on your forehead and nose, and you could only smile as he did so. Peter leaned back onto his pillow and ran his free hand through his hair. There was a peaceful silence that filled the room for a minute or two. Then, a cartoonishly loud growl emitted from Peter’s stomach, much to your surprise and his embarrassment.

 

“Holy shit,” you laughed out loud, “You hungry?”

 

“Oh yeah, I could really go for a pizza right now,” he admitted.

 

“Already on it,” you said as you leaned off the edge of the bed, pickin g your phone up off the floor and opening your favorite pizza delivery app. Peter scooted over towards you, peering over your shoulder as you looked over the array of toppings on the screen.

 

“Don’t forget the pepperoni,” he said with a smirk, already knowing you knew what to get.

 

You swatted him away, laughing lightly as he rolled back over to his side of the bed, “I got it, I got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this was ooc as shit asfghj i gotta see the movie again


End file.
